


The Wood Cabin

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team goes to Jack's cabin for a winter vacation. Suggestive slash and craziness JO/DJ SC/T</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wood Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot

To look back on that week is something that I treasure greatly. That week lead to the way my life is today. It was the winter of 2002 and the four of us were spending our time on world at my cabin. The snow had been falling for days on end already and it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. We had just gotten back from an off world mission to the hell world of Ne’tu. Daniel, Sam, Teal’c and I have been here for two days already and we had had a lot of fun.

On the third morning we were there I woke up to the smell of frying eggs and bacon. I sat up and walked across the room to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a gray tank top and pulled it on. Opening the second drawer I pulled out a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans. Pulling on some socks and my tennis shoes I walked across the room opening the door to the hallway. I have no idea who could be cooking this morning since Sam almost burnt down the cabin the last time we were here. Teal’c only knows how to cook TV dinners. That’s why when I saw Daniel standing next to the stove I wasn’t surprised.

“You’re awake, finally” Danny said with sarcasm dripping from his voice but his eyes sparkling with humor.

“Yeah I smelt good cooking,” I said smiling, “why would I sleep when I can eat.”

“Sam and Teal’c already ate their breakfast an hour or so ago. You and I can eat as much as we want,” Daniel said

“Where did Sam and T go?” I asked

“They went out for a run. Well I guess it’s more of a death march for Sam,” Daniel said leaning over the bar, then laughed when I raised my eyebrow in perfect imitation of Teal’c.

Daniel is wearing his usual long sleeved sweater like shirt and beige khakis. He heaped the eggs onto a large plate then brought it and a plate of toast and a jar of jam to the table. Daniel looks so relaxed and in his element when he’s not at the base. We started eating and we talked about what Sam had done the night before. We had been drinking and she totally bombed out, she doesn’t remember and we wont by saying anything about it to her.

I mean she jumped up on to my kitchen island and did a striptease while dancing around a pole that connects it to the ceiling and lastly kissing Teal’c before passing out on the couch. We had left her there for the night not knowing if we should move her or not.

After we finished eating the two of us stood shoulder to shoulder at the sink doing the dishes. Then we both decided to go outside and see where Sam and Teal’c had gotten to. Daniel grabbed a heavier coat because of his slight aversion to very cold weather and I grabbed my black jacket because having lived here for many years I am used to the low but normal temperatures. The cold was actually a relief from our last mission. The week before the Tok’ra Martouf had gated to Earth to inform us that Sam’s father who was blended with Selmac had been captured by the System Lord Sokar and imprisoned on the planet Ne’tu. We spent a couple days trying to find him and make our escape.

I heard a whistling sound and dived behind the woodpile pulling Daniel down with me.  _Great we come out here to relax and now we’re under attack_ that was all I could think about. I looked back to see white powder stuck to the door. Then I heard Sam laughing somewhere from the other side of the woodpile, they had planned an ambush. Danny and I started making snowballs. The snow here has always been perfect for packing into snowballs. I threw a few and then they did, then Danny did. When Daniel went up to throw a second round a ball of snow thrown by Sam hit him right in the face. The force threw him backwards, and he fell over and stayed still. I looked over to see Teal’c playfully push Carter. He was a little too zealous and she ended up half buried in the snow pile they had pade to make snowballs from. I looked back down at Daniel who was still lying on the ground. He is laughing so hard that his face is turning red.

Daniel grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down my pants.  _Shit that is some cold snow,_ my ass still hurts just thinking about how cold it was. He got up fast and started to run but I caught up to him and tackled him. Teal’c had gotten Carter out of the pile and they both tackled me. Somehow we ended up having a tickle torture war. It was kind of funny because you would never figure on seeing the flagship of the SGC rolling around in the snow tickling each other.

That night we had the Christmas dinner we had planned. I helped Daniel make dinner while Sam and Teal’c set up the table. We had already decided to make turkey, ham, yams, mashed potatoes and other entrees. After the main course we had dessert and beer. Carter once again got drunk I don’t think she has a good tolerance and disappeared with Teal’c. Daniel got a little tipsy and I took him to his room before going to mine. I stripped down to my boxers and wife beater.

In the middle of the night the door opened and someone was walking around. I thought it was Carter that she had returned from where ever she went with Teal’c and that she had come into the wrong room. Everything after that moment got fuzzy as the alcohol started to take affect.

The next morning I woke up to find the bright sun shining in through the window. I covered my eyes because the sun was killing my eyes and turning to find a very confused Daniel. We both screamed and the door burst open. Sam and Teal’c came rushing in, when Sam saw us she started to laugh, Teal’c just tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, he’s famous for that.

“Carter, Teal’c, Daniel this is never talked about in public got it,” I said in the most commanding voice I could manage.

Sam, Teal’c, and Daniel just started laughing their heads off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
